


Thug Boyfriend Agrees To Selfie

by mandskankovich



Series: social media fluff [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lip and mandy annoy mickey, social media fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandskankovich/pseuds/mandskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey agrees to take a selfie with ian, ian posts it on instagram and lip and mandy make fun of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thug Boyfriend Agrees To Selfie

'Mick, come on! One picture!' Ian whined. He's been trying to get Mickey to take a picture with him all day but he just kept bitching about how he wasn't photogenic.

'Not happening, Gallagher.' Mickey said for the thousandth time that day.

'Why the fuck not?' Ian demanded. They were sitting in bed after a nap with their backs against the headboard and Ian just wanted to 'capture the moment'. Not that he'd ever tell Mickey that, he'd probably just yell at him some more.

'Because I'm not photogenic! How many fucking times I gotta tell you that?' Mickey groaned.

'Can we at least take one and if you don't like it I'll delete it?' He looked at Mickey with a hopeful smile.

'Fucking fine,' Mickey knew he didn't have a chance when Ian gave him those fucking puppy eyes. 'Just stop looking at me like that.'

Ian laughed and opened the camera on his phone. Mickey just huffed in annoyance again and got a little closer to Ian so that they can both show in the camera frame.

'Mick, you know you have to like smile or something right?' Ian chuckled at the annoyed look on mickeys face.

'Yeah, fuck you, not fucking happening.' Mickey grumbled. Ian just laughed again.

He looked at him with a smile on his face and watched as the annoyed look on his boyfriends face faded away. He turned back to the camera with the same smile and quickly snapped the photo. Mickey groaned when he realized what had just happened but grinned back when he saw Ian's proud grin.

'Alright, let me see.'

Ian was smiling at the camera and Mickey was looking at him with a slightly awed expression. They were both shirtless and looked completely blissed out. Happy, even.

'See, Mick? You're cute even on camera.' Ian gave him one of his shit eating grins.

'How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me cute?' Mickey nudged Ian's shoulder with his own.

'Just saying what I see.' He winked at him. Mickey just rolled his eyes, giving up momentarily.

'I'm gonna post this on Instagram.' Ian grinned, opening the app on his phone.

'Why?' Mickey asked him incredulously.

'So I can show you off. Whats the point of having a super hot boyfriend if you can't even show him off?' Ian replied, not taking his eyes off his phone. He knew without even looking at him that Mickey was probably blushing.

Ian posted the picture with the caption 'thug boyfriend finally agrees to selfie #tookmeallday'

'Seriously? That's your caption?' Mickey rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'Would you prefer cute tiny thug boyfriend? That seems a little more accurate, don't you think?' Ian grinned at him and put his arm around his shoulders. Mickey just huffed and leaned in closer.

About half an hour later, there was a comment on his Instagram. Ian read it and snorted.

'What's so funny?' Mickey looked up at him. Ian handed him the phone to see for himself.

Badmandy: no one needs to see you two post-sex, it's disgusting and slightly adorable.   
Lipgallagher: mostly disgusting. Oh and Mickey, stop looking at Ian like the sun shines out of his ass.

'See, this is why I don't like the Internet. Or people.' Mickey growled as he gave Ian back his phone.

'It's not our fault that these fuckheads don't have someone to make them happy and look at them like the sun shines out of their ass.' Ian grinned at his boyfriend.

Mickey looked at Ian for a few seconds, his blue eyes shining, and grinned back. 'Yeah, you're right.' He said as he leaned in to kiss Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
